Girls Und Panzer Subreddit Discord Server Personal Conflict
The Girls und Panzer (GuP) Subreddit Discord Server Personal Conflict was an incident involving EddyIr with the community of Girls und Panzer Subreddit Discord Server happened around 14th April until mid/late June 2018, but it can also extended to 20th January 2020 where Eddy announced that the hostility still present and there is no use to argue against it. This so-called "personal conflict" took place around the same time as Kovas & Co. (formerly known as Z2 Community) who is having Cringedeviant War which Eddy remained neutral despite sided with Kovas & Co.. Initial Causes Eddy himself admitted that he started his own personal conflict in 14th April 2018, when he begin to act weirdly by talking alone,leaving and re-entering the server many times over the course of 2 months (mostly in May). Furthermore, the admins who was not impressed of his behavior which are informing the real-life worldwide news in which somehow don't broke up one of rules stated that no political topic talks and interrupt their conversation without him know beforehand. Phases The First Phase (May - Mid-June 2018) One of the admins is joking entitled Eddy as "chad" as showed below; Later on, Eddy demands to everyone who been using "chad" for trolling him to stop. However, many people seem to jump the bandwagon. Thus, the hostility began. There are a faction of the community who support Eddy as admins and other members continue their cyber-bulling or mocking habits. However, things went out of hand and eventually, the admins hold him in suspension and asking him a few questions of his wrongdoing. Under suspension, the admins told him that they had received a lot of complaint about Eddy's behavior, they gave their last warning but Eddy instead choose to leave the server once and for all. However, he was banned in mid-June shortly after repeated his actions of leaving and re-entering the server. He tried to convince his friends in Z2 Community but they rejected his decision as they had been dealing with Cringedeviant War. One of his friends (Neon) told him that he rather better off leaving the server. The Second Phase (August - October 2018) After he got banned, he and his friends planned to raid the server as a revenge. While the raid ended up unsuccessfully, he tried to convince his friends who don't involved with the raid to send a text file that looked an apology letter. Around late July, he open up his new channel,"UX24K" in order to cause more hate into the community by adding K-Pop music into GuP scenes, thus created "K-Pop GuP AMV", his activity however cancelled in early September under his own action and request from his friend in Kovas & Co (Successor to Z2 Community) to prevent an another war between GuP Subreddit Community and Kovas & Co. One of his actions involved is using temporary e-mail address to enter the server despite he can't chat but his purpose to monitor and looking for any members who still mentioned his name. He done this multiple times, there are multiple occasion of they exposed him. The Third Phase (November 2018 and February 2019) In November 2018,he made it clear that he will ignore them and he was joined another GuP-related server which is friendly and semi-active server that he can lay low. There is one former r/GuP Discord member who still recognized him and still in good terms. In February 2019, he make an AMV with EDM track and upload it to his different channel as reminder to r/GuP community that Sabaton music are not used solely for GuP AMV. However, due to copyright music, he taken out the video and the channel itself. Thus, EddyIr's personal conflict with GuP Subreddit Discord Server is finally end with a failure to him. The Final Phase (20th January 2020) An message was sent to r/GuP Discord Server, contain the short story about the event happened in mid-2018 and the purpose of coming to the server as well as the apology for last time, demand people within the community to move on and forget the past. It's yet unknown who sent it but it's certain to know the hostility will always present even someone who does not present within the community. Aftermath Behavior Changes EddyIr's personality begin to changed into satire and sarcastic person who don't care about anybody who talk bad to him or being triggered and only take action if he think the person itself who offending him with sensitive topic. He are becoming more calm and begin to understand that not all people he met in the Internet is nice and his behavior reflected to anyone's thought whether he is nice or bad person and he become lesser talking much. Semi-Reformation (After June-July 2018) Furthermore,he had semi-reformed from Eddy4312 into "EddyIr" on Discord server and his Youtube Channel to prevent anyone tracking him down. His interest on music genre changed from Hardbass and WW2 Marching Songs into EDM. Trivia *Unlike Cringedeviant War happen in School Stories 2,EddyIr himself dealing all his personal conflict against tens of members in r/GuP Discord Server involving some of admins and moderators. *He mentions this conflict is by far the worst experience he had been in 2018. Evidence of The Personal Conflict Unfortunately, there are 2 confirmed pictures (one shown above), that related to this incident. The names (except Eddy) are censored to avoid people to tracking down them. Both of them are taken in May 2018, during the peak of the conflict. On Eddy's behalf, he don't want people to talk bad against them and let them being what they were, troll and toxic.